<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Warmth of Starlight by Hope4Tomorrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429359">The Warmth of Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope4Tomorrow/pseuds/Hope4Tomorrow'>Hope4Tomorrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope4Tomorrow/pseuds/Hope4Tomorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: Lucifer is still searching for himself and Trixie helps him. Or: Lucifer babysits and takes Trixie to a beach to show her his bright, beautiful stars. He is maybe not emotionally prepared for this, and Trixie is a surprisingly good listener, though he'd never openly admit to thinking this or to liking her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza &amp; Lucifer Moningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Warmth of Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359782">The Warmth of Starlight</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicenvy/pseuds/sonicenvy">sonicenvy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podfic of sonicenvy's "The Warmth of Starlight", created with the author's blessing.</p><p>Download from Dropbox <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/q6hap9xh814e2e1/The%20Warmth%20of%20Starlight%20.mp3?dl=0">here</a>. Or, copy/paste this url:</p><p>https://www.dropbox.com/s/q6hap9xh814e2e1/The%20Warmth%20of%20Starlight%20.mp3?dl=0</p><p>Thank you for listening!</p><p>- Hope4Tomorrow</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>